


I Miss My Family

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Artwork, Gen, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Joel is home alone when his family gets called away.  Artwork for the Fire prompt.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Day - due 15 Dec - chimney or fire prompt





	I Miss My Family

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/Fireplacejoel_zpsjt8pcabk.png.html)


End file.
